The present disclosure relates to a driver assistance apparatus in a vehicle, a control method therefor, and a vehicle including the driver assistance apparatus.
A vehicle is an apparatus that moves a user in a direction in which he or she wants to go. Its typical example may be a car.
In addition, for the convenience of a user who uses a vehicle, the inclusion of various sensors and electronic devices is a modern trend. In particular, various devices for the driving convenience of a user are being developed.
In situations, such as under bad weather, at night or on an unpaved road, there may be cases where a driver may not identify lanes. For example, in case that the sewage or water temporarily contaminates the wind shield of the vehicle, the driver may not secure his or her external view and an accident may thus occur.
Also, when the lanes are not identified, negotiation with another vehicle on traffic lanes may not be made and an accident may thus occur. For example, in case that a crossroad has two or more left turn lanes having no actual lanes, vehicles turning to the left on both lanes drive in directions in which drivers have arbitrarily determined, so there is a limitation in that safety is not ensured.
That is, in a situation where views of lanes are not secured or in case that negotiation between vehicles on a driving direction is required because there is no lane, there is a limitation in that the risk of accidents increases because lanes that are common rules among vehicles are not identified.